mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Theultimateasian/Week 38 - theultimateasian - Rat part 1
Darkness A familiar element to this place. Empty sights and silent sounds box the surroundings to make for a claustrophobic environment and its only when a blue light pierces the veil does the darkness shudder from the gaze of a floating screen. Bated breathes echo within the box and soon enough there are words coming through for eyes to read. Gaian Military Databanks **WARNING** PROPER IDENFICATION REQUIRED PLEASE SUBMIT DIGITAL KEY WITHIN THE SLOT Warning *''DO NOT REMOVE THE KEY WHILE AUTHENTICATION IS IN PROGRESS''* Warning Shuffling comes before a large hand carefully handles a tiny black box. With a click, an open port shoots out from the tiny form. Despite how simple it would be for most folks, the hand holding this box, fumbles with the object and follows it up with a groan. Once the key was inserted, the lock began to unravel. Establishing Secure Connection secure connection CONFIRMED A voice greeted back into the darkness "Welcome back, Commander Yolt. You have - three - updates and - two - urgent messages." A finger swiped against the screen, liquid smearing across the surface as it does it again three or four times more before it stops midway, finger holding as it covers part of a word. Military Targets Database **'Aethus Roster'** A tap opens it up. The box holding the name spreads as the words disappear. Loading List *'Select Profile'* More lists, more smearing, more searching, and more waiting. The smears get thicker, maring parts of the blue screen with a light brown tint. After too many swipes, the screen is wiped, but it only serves to spread the drying matter on the screen. Several minutes of searching brings up the intended target. Target: A384DB Codename: Rat A finger hits the name. The loading takes time, forcing more impatient presses against the screen. Once it loads, the profile's description is promising. Target stands at 5'3" with black hair and red eyes Jaw line is a standard four piece split. No known modifications to tongue or teeth Bod-'' The finger taps again, checking through the list of information held on Rat with minimal success. Too many unknowns come forth from personality to combat tendencies. No known videos appear as well, only a picture showing a relatively scrawny teen humanoid with red eyes and an empty stare. Blood marks the face as the angle appears to be from a security footage. Another flip and the status blinks in bold red letters. '''Current Status: Deceased' The screen loses its light as soon as a fist smashes through the glassy exterior. Darkness returns to the room. This time, there is another light turning away from where the screen had lit up. Red eyes, like Rat's, glows with a fury, anticpation and hope now turning into frustration and snarls. Another light appears, this time it comes from outside the room as the intruder's hands slam through the metal door he had kept alone. Breaths rush out from his lungs as feel rage pouring through him. Corpses strewn about his way are tossed aside as destroyed bulbs flicker to show his massive form. A monster indeed, this figure grabs the nearest corpse once he feels his emotions reaching critical mass. He begins to eat . . . then he tosses the worthless meat off to the side. "The Rat runs and the hunters will follow. The traitor will bleed." ____________________________________________ (Part 1 End) Category:Blog posts